The Change
by BrazilianGirl18
Summary: AU 1600 Britanna: "Brittany was thinking, then suddenly it hits her, what if she went to Virginia and married this Santana girl, pretending to be Brett!"
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee or anything. It's my first fanfiction ever and english is no my native language, neither dutch or spanish, so forgive me if i made any mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 1

1. The decision

_ Amsterdam, Netherlands_

Brittany was tired, she had spent the day washing the mansion's kitchen floor. She has been working as a maid for the Mitchell for three months. It was not easy, she had to work really hard and at the end of the day every single part of her body was aching. However, she knew her efforts were worth, someone had to provide for her family.

All Brittany wanted to do was get home and eat the delicious food made by her mother, but she couldn't, she needed to stop by her old house before to see the mail arrived. Even though her family sold the place two years ago, the mail still arrived in that address. Luckily for them the new owners of the house were very nice and always kept the correspondence for her.

While waking she began to think about how her live had turned into this. Her father, Thomas Pierce, was a wealthy man, she was very proud to be his daughter and admired everything he did. When the Dutch started to fight against Spain, he decided to join the war, where, after a few months, he died. Since his death, the Pierce financially broke, it only got worse when her brother Brett decided to fight for Netherlands too and tragically was killed.

Brittany's mother, Susan, didn't know what to do, she had lost her son and her husband in a small space of time, she started selling everything they owned, first her jewelry, then furniture and lately their home. She only saved Brett's clothes, because it would be too painful getting ride of then, her engagement ring and Thomas and hers' wedding rings.

Brittany was a gorgeous girl, tall, thin, with a long and blond wave hair, ocean blue eyes, she also was a sweet girl, delicate and polite. Even though she was a wonderful person, nobody wanted to marry her, after all she was a poor girl.

Arriving at her destination, the blonde knocked the door, answered quickly.

"Hi , _hoe gaat het_?"

"I'm fine and you, my dear?"

"Everything is fine, do you have something for me?"

"I do, just wait a minute." The woman left to catch the letters. " There's just one, _honing_" She said handing Brittany the correspondence.

"Thank you, ."

"You're welcome, tell Susan I said hi." The old woman said waving.

The blonde was midway to her home when she stopped to read what was written outside the envelope. The letter had been send by Jorge Lopez, who she didn't know. Being curious and hoping the paper had something to do with Brett, wishing it said her brother was alive and all was just a big misunderstanding, she opened it.

_Tierra de Lopez II, Virginia, USA_

_My Dear friend Thomas,_

_It has been a long while since I heard from you, are you doing fine? I think the time has come, you should send your son to marry Santana, she's eighteen now and ready to get married. Don't worry about anything, my family will be in charge of the ceremony, which is going to happen here in Virginia, where we live now. I know all the problems your country is having with mine, so it's alright if you don't come._

_I hope everything is fine with your and your family._

_ I look forward to hearing from you soon,_

_ Your friend, Jorge Lopez_

_18 years before – Tierra de Lopez, Spain_

Thomas Pierce loved travelling, this time he was in Spain, specifically at Tierra de Lopez, a wealthy Spanish region, whose owner was a rich and well known man, Jorge Lopez. Instantly they became very good friends.

At the same day Pierce was going to return home, Jorge's first child was born and they made a deal to seal their friendship and celebrate the little girl's birth. They promised each other Brett, Thomas son, was going to marry Santana, Jorge's daughter.

_Amsterdam, Netherlands_

When the blonde finished reading, she remembered her father talking about the deal, and how Jorge was a wealthy and good person. _"If Brett hadn't died he would get married and become rich again, he would send us money and I wouldn't have to my sisters and mother starving and suffering anymore."_ Brittany was thinking, then suddenly it hits her, what if she went to Virginia and married this Santana girl, pretending to be Brett?! It wasn't a genius plan and it could end very badly, but at least she could send money to her relatives.

When the teenager crossed the front door the smell of meat met her nose, even without many ingredients, her mother still was an amazing cooker!

"Hi, _moeder_, Suzanne, Rianne and Sarah!" She greeted her family.

"Hi, _dochter! _How was your day? Did we receive any mail?" Replied Susan.

"The same as always, and no there wasn't correspondence for us." Brittany lied thru her teeth.

After eating, she helped her mother organize the kitchen and played with her sisters. She knew she would miss then so much it would hurt. When everyone was already sleeping, she got up to write Jorge an answer.

_Amsterdam, Netherlands_

_Jorge,_

_It was so good to hear from you, everything is fine here! I agree with you, it's the right time for our kids to get married. Brett is just going to arrange a few things here and then he is going to travel. Unfortunately, he is going alone._

_ Best wishes for you and your family,_

_ Thomas Pierce_

_Tierra de Lopez II, Virginia, USA – 3 months after_

"_Señor Lopez_, the mail arrived and there is a letter from Thomas Pierce!" Said Marley, a maid who worked for the Lopez.

Jorge and his mother, Alma, were drinking coffee in their living room while chatting about the old times, when they still lived in Spain.

"_Gracias,_ Marley, can you call _mi esposa?_" Asked the man.

Soon Maribel Lopez arrived, questioning her husband what happened.

"Thomas answered me." He simply told her.

"And what did he say?" Now Maribel was apprehensive.

"The letter says the boy is going to be travelling soon to marry our Santana." Alma was worried too, she was a tough woman, but when it was about her favorite granddaughter, she was very sensitive. "We need to tell her now, you know how she is, the sooner the better, more time to get used to the idea"

Santana was a beautiful girl, she was not tall, had a long brown hair and mocha eyes. The girl had I great heart, but was impatient and angry, what made many people think she was a bad person, when, in reality, she was loyal and would do anything for the ones she loved.

"Santana, _hija_! Come here _ahora_!" Screamed Maribel bringing not only Santana, but also all the family to the room.

"_Qué pasó_?" Santana arrived angry, because her nap time was interrupted.

"Do you remember my friend Thomas?" Her father asked, she already knew what he was going to say. Jorge didn't even wait any reaction from her and continued. "_Bien_, his son is going to come here and you're getting married."

"No away, I'm not going to marry some stupid guy just because you say so! It's my life, I'm the one who will decide who I'm going to marry!" The teenager screamed, showing all her rage.

" It's not negotiable Santana , you are getting married! And he isn't a stupid boy, he's your groom, soon your husband and father of your children!" Jorge raised his voice too, he usually was a calm man, but wasn't going to accept his daughter yelling at him.

"_Nena_, your father promised you were going to marry the man, and you know that the Lopez…" Alma was trying to get the girl to calm down, but was interrupted.

"Never break promises, I know _abuela_, I know!" Spoke Santana, before leaving and slamming every door existent in the way between the living room and her bedroom.

"I'm going to talk to her!" Mumbled Maribel still surprised with her daughter's reaction.

"Wait Mari, leave her alone for a awhile." Suggested Soledad, Maribel's mother, who also lived in the same house. The woman nodded.

_Exactly 1 hour later_

"_Mi hija_?! May I come in?" Asked Maribel at Santana's bedroom door, not receiving a response, she entered the place.

Lying on the bed was Santana, with her face red because of all the crying and screaming. The older woman sat in the bed next to her daughters face and began to rub her back.

"I still can't believe he did this, I always thought he was just kidding and it would never happen! Why me and not Rosario or Anita?" Cried the girl.

"Because your sisters are younger than you, _mi amor_. Don't worry about this now Tana, you don't even know Brett, what if he is a wonderful guy? Wait until your meet him to panic. I promise you, if he's not a good man, I won't let you marry him, if his bad not even Jorge will let you be together."

_Months before- Amsterdam, Netherlands_

It was all set, Brittany had cut her hair, was dressed as a boy, with her brother's clothes packed next to her. She had stolen, while Susan was sleeping, the engagement and wedding rings her mother wore. The blonde wrote letter to the ones she was leaving behind.

_Moeder, Sarah, Rianne and Suzanne,_

_I love you with everything I have, that's why I'm doing this. Don't worry, I will send money and return to get you, but now I can't carry you with me._

_Girls behave for Moeder. And Moeder, you're a wonderful person, I wish I could be as strong as you are, you've taught every good thing I know._

_I already miss you all, although I'm sure we are going to be together again soon._

_ I'm sorry, with love,_

_ Brittany Pierce_

In the early ours of the morning, the eighteen year old teenager arrived at the harbor, at the same time she saw the ship that goes to USA, called New Directions. Coming closer she spotted the captain, she just had to convince him to let her travel without paying, which she knew wasn't going to be an easy task.

"Hello Sir, can I talk to you for a second?" Pleaded her nervously.

"Of course, _jogen!_" The captain was a medium main, with a brown curly hair, who smiled in a way that made her feel safe. "_At least, he looks nice._" She thought.

"I need to go to Virginia, but I don't have money. Will you let go with you? I can work to pay, I can cook or wash the floor…"

"Slow down,_ jogen_! You can come, but be warned you will have to work a lot. By the away I'm Captain William Schuester." The man told her.

"_Dan u_, Captain Schue, I won't disappoint you. I'm Brett Pierce." Said her, already giving the man a nickname.

"_Gaar gedaan_ to my ship, Brett!"

* * *

**Translation:**

**moeder = mother**

**dochter = daughter**

**jogen = boy**

**hoe gaat het = how are you?**

**honing = honey**

**señor = Mr.**

**mi esposa = my wife **

**gracias = thank you**

**hija = daughter**

**ahora = now**

**qué pasó = what happened?**

**bien = well**

**nena = baby**

**abuela = grandmother**

**mi amor = my love**

**j**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you the ones who reviewed and the ones who didn't but are still reading this!**

**SL- I agree with you, but Heather has an extremely feminine figure and voice, also Brittany is very delicate, if she hadn't cut her hair, it would be even more difficult to prentend to be a guy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

2. The first impressions

_ Three months later – Virginia_

The sun was rising when Brittany saw America for the first time. She was glad to be on dry land again, but, at the same time, she was terrified. Her head was full of questions, such as for how long she could pretend? What would happen if she was discovered? Should she go back? Going back was a tempting idea, but she wouldn't, the last moths were pretty hard, giving up was not an option, moreover Susan and the girls needed her.

It was time to say goodbye to Captain Schue, he was a real gentleman and had helped the blonde like no one else. He asked her if she would like to take a bath at his friend's house, which was immediately accepted, she couldn't meet Santana and her family smelling like a dog.

"I will always be grateful for what you did for me, Captain!" Brittany told Will.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, _jogen._ Take care." Replied the man, although he always thought the boy was a little strange, he couldn't deny Brett was a decent guy.

"Don't worry Captain, I will. _Doei_!"

"_Doei_, Brett!"

Now Brittany had to figure out how to get at _Tierra de Lopez II_, she didn't ask Will, because she didn't want to give more information about herself, during their journey, the man tried to get to know her, however he failed. The only thing left was find someone and ask him where it was. She saw a guy walking in her direction, he looked nice enough to give some information.

"Excuse me!"

"Yes?" Replied the guy, his voice was soft and almost feminine.

"Do you know where is _Tierra de Lopez_?"

"Yes I do, why you want to kn- Oh my god, are you Brett Pierce?"

"Yes I am, how do you know?" Brittany was surprised, how could this strange guy know her?

"I've heard of you, you're going to marry my neighbor Santana! Where are my manners?! I'm Kurt Hummel." Well, it explained a lot.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt!" She told him, giving her hand for him to shake, she almost forgot and gave it to be kissed, like she was used to.

"Nice to meet you too, Brett! Do you wanna go with me? Her home is right before mine." He offered, Kurt instantly felt attracted to the guy, he seemed so delicate and also handsome. "_Maybe he is gay_, Kurt thought, _he doesn't see manly_."

"It would be grate, thank you!" Brittany was oblivious to Kurt's feelings and thoughts.

_Later – Tierra de Lopez II_

The Lopez property was enormous, they had arrived minutes ago and just now she saw the mansion. It was a gigantic house, painted in white, with a lot of windows and an imposing terrace, everything screamed that the family who lived there were very, very rich.

"Here we are, do you want me to go with you?" Offered Kurt.

"Don't worry, it's not necessary." Said the blonde, while getting out of the carriage. "Thank you, I hope I will see you again!"

"Oh you will, I was invited to your wedding. Bye Brett, good luck!"

When Brittany turned around, she noticed a woman coming to meet her.

"Hello, can I help you?" Asked the woman.

"Hi, I'm Brett Pierce and…" The girl couldn't complete, the woman had interrupted her.

"_Dios mío_! Finally you are here! I'm Maribel, your bride's mother!" She exclaimed. "_If Santana is beautiful as her mother, she is stunning._" Brittany thought, Maribel was a tiny woman, with brown and dark eyes, who seemed to be energetic, she was gorgeous.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Lopez!" She said before kissing Maribel's hand.

"It's a pleasure for me too! Just call me Maribel from now on." The Spanish ordered. "Let's get in, I'll introduce you to the whole family! Unfortunately, Santana isn't here at the moment." She told Brittany, then turned to two girls who looked like worked there. "Unique, call everyone, tell them Brett is here and Marley go get my daughter, she's at Quinn's house." After that she dragged the blonde thru the house, stopping in the living room where they waited till the whole family, except Santana, arrive.

_ At the same time - Fabray's house_

"Come on S., it's not the end of the world! You're getting married, it's a wonderful thing!" Quinn was trying to cheer Santana up, after she had heard her friend complaining all the afternoon. "Your wedding dress is beautiful, you are going to look like a princess!"

"I know I will, Q. But do you know what is even more beautiful than my dress? This little girl." Said Santana motioning to the baby lying peacefully in her arms, that was curious thing, how the brunette wasn't gently, but had her way with children, the little ones always loved her.

"Of course Beth is beautiful, she's my daughter."

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk about Q." Santana uttered nervously.

"What? Do you wanna talk about my daughter?" Quinn said confused.

"No, I want to talk about babes…About making them…" Quinn would think it was funny seeing Santana that shy, if she wasn't embarrassed herself. The blonde ha knew Santana since they're little kids and she had never seen her friend ashamed before.

Quinn was married with Noah Puckerman, who she had a daughter with. Her husband was always travelling because of his job, that's why she spent a lot of time in her parents' house, she didn't want to be alone.

When Maribel failed to explain to her daughter which kind of activities couples do in their first night, she instantly thought about asking Quinn. She didn't want to look like a fool to her husband, although she swore she didn't care about what he would think about her.

"Didn't your mother have this conversation with you?"

"She did, but she was so embarrassed that I could barely understand a thing!" The brunette said quickly, the sooner they were done with this the better.

"Okay, S. Well, do you know man have a thing between their legs, right? He is going to put this between your own legs." Quinn started to explain. Santana knew what her friend was talking, she remembered seen Finn's, their neighbor, thing once, and man, wasn't it disgusting and hairy!

"Just it, he is just going to put and then it's over?" "_It was Finnocence thing, that's way it was nasty. Brett's won't be like this, I mean, no one could be more disgusting than Frankenteen__._"Santana thought.

"He's going to enter you with the thing, don't worry, it's all going to be alright, just relax." Both of them were relieved that the topic was over, when Marley entered the room.

"Your mother is requesting you at home. Oh, hi Mrs. Puckerman!" Spoke the servant.

"Hi, Marley, did something wrong happen?" Quinn was curious, the Lopez knew better than interrupting Santana when she was her friend's house.

"No, your fiancée is here." She simply told the brunette.

"_Mierda_! I better get going Q., bye!" Although she didn't fell life meeting him, she knew her father would be furious if she didn't come back.

"Bye, take it easy S.!" The blond advised.

_ In the_ _same_ _moment -_ _Tierra de Lopez II_

All the Lopez entered the room and Mr. Lopez started to talk.

"Hi, Brett, it's a pleasure to meet you, as you know your father was a dear friend, I'm glad you're going to marry _mi bebé_. I guess you've heard that a lot, you have your father's eyes." Stated him whilst shaking Brittany's hand. She has already liked him, he remembered her of Thomas with his strong voice, expressive eyes, and he made her feel safe. Her father-in-law to be was tall, his hair was dark, his eyes were lighter than his wife's, but his skin color were darker than hers, he was handsome.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Lopez." Even though he had made a good impression on her, she was still afraid of him, something in his eyes were screaming he would kill her if she hurt Santana.

"This is Anita, our daughter, she's fifteen." Maribel introduced her. The girl looked a lot like her mother, but had her father's skin, the way she said a quiet 'hi', told Brittany she was shy.

"This our other daughter, we have three, her name is Rosario, she's six, our younger!" Maribel pointed to a little girl, who was a mixture of her parents, the blonde couldn't really tell which one of the she looked more alike. The tiny Lopez was friendly, she gave Brittany a kiss on her cheek as a 'nice to meet you'.

"I'm Alma, Jorge's mother." An old woman spoke, giving the blonde her hand to kiss. She seemed tough, but nice, her son had a lot of her in personality and physically.

"I'm Soledad Garcia, your mother-in-law's mother!" The other old woman said, she was shorter than Alma, her hair and eyes were the same as her daughter and she was almost as friendly as Rosario. To greet Brittany, she chose a kiss on the cheek.

"And this is my youngest daughter Pilar, she lives with us." Soledad introduced a woman who looked five years older than Brittany, she was beautiful too, but not as much the other members of the family. She welcomed the blonde with a long kiss in her cheeks and a firm hug while saying 'it's a pleasure to meet you, Brett!' like she had known the guy for years. "_That's strange, maybe she just want to be my friend too_?!" The blonde was wondering about Pilar's behavior.

After the first meetings, Jorge started chatting with her about Thomas, until they heard a door slamming, announcing someone had arrived. Brittany heard Unique saying 'in the living room' and seconds after her bride entered the room.

To say Brittany was astonished would be an understatement, she was wrong, the girl didn't look like mother, Santana was a feminine and younger version of Jorge, with Maribel's eyes and height. But the Dutch girl was right too, that was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, everything in her screamed perfection. Quickly, she came closer and gave her bride's hand a kiss, felling the soft caramel skin in her lips and smelling the wonderful fragrance the girl had.

Santana was speechless when the most delicate kiss was given to her. She couldn't tear her eyes from her groom, he had a soft blonde hair, she had to stop herself from running her hand through it, his were a unique blue color and his milk colored skin was beautiful too, as everything in him. "_Stop it, Santana! He may be, no, he surely is the most beautiful person you have ever seen. Don't let anyone see how he already affects you! He looks good, but maybe he's a dumb boy, who just thinks about putting his 'thing' inside of girls!_"

"Nice to meet you, Santana! I'm Brett Pierce, your fiancée." Brittany finally found her voice.

"I'm not dumb, I know who you are! How couldn't I, when my maid had to drag me of my friend's home, just because you decided to make an appearance! It's lovely to finally meet you too, the man who I'm going to marry because my father said so, not because I'm in love with!" The Spanish girl answered, she was nice enough to come home and meet the guy, but it was too much to expect she was going to be lovely and caring with him. She knew they were going to get married either way, there was no point in being nice to him. After bursting, she went to her room.

Now Brittany knew why Kurt wished good luck. "_This girl is like a hurricane, slashing me with her vicious, vicious words. She almost made me cry, but I can't do it, I'm in front of everyone and men don't cry, even when someone says mean things to them_!"

"_Bien, _Brett, would you like to rest?" Offered Alma, trying to lessen the effects of her granddaughter temper tantrum.

"I would, Mrs. Lopez. Thank you."

"Let's go, I will lead the way to the guest room!" Maribel told Brittany.

If the Lopez's guest room was luxurious, the blonde imagined how her new room would look like. "_I bet Santana's room is bigger than Netherlands! There must live baby ducks, baby bears, puppies and dancing unicorns!_"

"Please, forgive my daughter, Brett. She doesn't like the idea of marrying someone she doesn't know, you'll see, when she gets to know you better, she will love you." Maribel was uncomfortable. "I will leave you alone now, Brett. We are going to have dinner together tonight, be ready before seven o'clock." The woman informed her and then left.

Brittany knew it must have been difficult to her bride, she seemed to be a bossy and independent girl, she did what she wanted, not what the others ordered her to do. However, Santana couldn't be rude to people when she was frustrated, it was not right. The teenager was sad, she knew the brunette was frustrated because of their union and more than never she wished to go home, but more than ever she knew she couldn't do it, instead of running away, she decided to rest.

_Seven o' clock_

Everyone was sitting at the table, waiting Santana. When she arrived and realized that there was only one chair left, which was next to Brett, she scowled, receiving warning glares from her mother. She sat without saying a word.

They were eating dinner like nothing had happened hours ago, everyone was chatting with enthusiasm, even Brittany, who was discussing with Alma about art. Every now and them, the girls looked to the other, when thinking the other wasn't noticing, both of them catch the other staring more than one time. As they were sitting close, their arms would accidentally brush, giving both of them tingles, which caused them to wonder what was that they were feeling.

After having dinner, they went to the leaving room, where Mr. Lopez made the great announcement of the night.

"I hope you are ready, tomorrow it's your wedding day, _Madre_, Mari and Soledad have already invited all the guests and took care of the celebration."

"I wasn't easy to prepare it with such short notice, but we have money so everything is arranged. We had our clothes ready since we knew there was going to be a wedding and our servants are in the kitchen now, cooking for tomorrow." Soledad explained.

After that they sat there talking, till bed time. Santana didn't make anymore confusion, she didn't say goodnight to Brittany either, which was an improvement, at least she haven't yelled at her again. The brunette didn't want to be lectured again by Alma about respecting her fiancée, like she had been before dinner time.

_Santana's room_

Santana thought she would be angry because she wouldn't like the groom picked by her father. However, she was angry because she didn't hate the guy, she even felt fond of him indeed.

The girl kept thinking about they way their arms were brushing earlier and about Brett's looks, specially his eyes, such beautiful globes that stared her with admiration when first met her, sadness when she told him horrible things and something she couldn't distinguish while at the table. Thinking about his eyes, she fell asleep.

_Guest room_

While lying there Brittany should be worried about the Lopez finding out she was a girl, instead of it, when she closed her eyes, all she could see was Santana. She imagined what it would feel like to caress the girl, if a simply brush of arms made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Felling this way for a girl wasn't knew for her, even though everyone said it was wrong, it wasn't what she felt while kissing her best friend, when they were thirteen years old.

Even if she desired, she couldn't think about the brunette all night long, she had to rest to be able to act in the next day. Above it all, what worried her the most was their first night, what would she do? She had seen once, a man and a woman together, they were her family's servants, because of that she knew she didn't have that appendage between her legs, which was necessary to mate. How could she hide it from Santana?

* * *

**Translation:**

**doei = bye**

**dios mío = my god**

**mierda = shit**

**mi bebé = my baby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys, I hope you enjoy this one**

* * *

Chapter 3

3. The wedding

Brittany woke up and stretched, had long had a night's sleep as good as that, sleeping on the ship was terrible, it was not even a bed. She got up and changed her clothes to go down and eat breakfast with the Lopez.

While getting dressed, she thought about what she had dreamed, or rather with whom she had dreamed, Santana. She didn't remember what happened in her dreams, but knew the brunette had been in all of them. When she was near the door, she heard a knock. The blonde opened and found her mother-in-law there.

"_Buenos días_, dear! Did you sleep well? "

"Yes, ma'am, and you?"

"Me too! I came here to tell you that before breakfast my husband wants to talk to you in his office. I mean, if you're not hungry. "Said Maribel.

"Without any problem, I will go now! Where is he? "Brittany did not know where was the office.

"Downstairs, the last door on the left, to the right of the hallway."

She arrived at the place and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard Mr. Lopez say, inside. Obeying him, she entered.

"Good morning, Mr. Lopez!" She greeted him.

_ "Buenos _días, Brett. I called you here to talk." Brittany nodded for him to continue. "As you know, I have land in the Caribbean, where there are plantations of sugar cane. We will travel, I want you to see how everything is done there. Still don't know when we will go, but meanwhile you will get to know my business here, I want you to learn to manage, after all you will replace me. "

"This is great, I want to help you!" It was great to know that he would guide her.

"I'm glad you're excited, Brett. But I have something else that I want to talk." Declared the man.

"I'm listening." Now she was curious to know what it was.

"_Bien_, Brett, you know I'm getting old, so I wanted to marry Santana. I have no sons, so my son-in-law would be in my place, your bride is my eldest daughter, then it would be logical for me to marry her first, besides she already had a fiancée, you. To legitimize the union of you, I want you to give me a grandson or granddaughter, so I know that my legacy will be continued. "

"I understand perfectly, sir." The blonde agreed, even though she was screwed.

"Tomorrow I want to see blood on the sheets, to make sure that you consummated the marriage. I know my daughter, she can easily manipulate people, I saw how you were looking at yesterday, Brett, you're already falling for her, which makes it even easier to manipulate you. So I want to have that proof that you slept together!" The face Jorge was doing told her he was not kidding.

"Of course, I understand perfectly, sir. Can I go now? "She needed to get out of the room and take a deep breath to figure out what to do.

"Yes, I'll see you at breakfast." George replied.

Outside the room, Brittany began to panic, she knew Santana would discover her secret when she saw that the blond didn't have a penis, but she had hope, maybe the brunette wouldn't tell the others. Now she needed to get her pregnant, when that did not happen, everyone would know the truth. "_How could I have been so stupid? It was clear that this plan wouldn't work ..._"

"Brett, aren't you going to eat?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Soledad, who went down the hall, Brittany had not even noticed that she was still there. When looking at her, the woman noticed something different. "Are you okay? You look concerned. "

"No, I'm still sleepy must be it, I was going to the dining room!" She said quickly, then the two left together.

_Santana's room_

Santana was looking in the mirror, but was not seeing herself, in her mind there was only blue eyes, with which she had dreamed all night.

"You won't go downstairs, Tana?" Alma was sitting in her granddaughter's bed, waiting for her.

"No, _abuelita_, I want to rest for the afternoon." The brunette explained.

"You're the one who knows." The older woman knew that when her granddaughter would put something in the head was not easy to take, she rose and walked toward the door, stopping to touch the knob and turning to Santana. "Do not try to run away you're your groom tonight, your father has told me he will check the sheets to see if you're still a virgin. I know you don't want to face his wrath, because of this obey Brett. "Alma advised her granddaughter before leaving.

_At the table_

"She won't come, she is resting." Alma warned everyone while getting in the dining room. Brittany was sad because she missed the brunette, despite having been badly treated by her.

"I'll sit in her seat!" Announced Pilar with animation, standing up and sitting in her niece's chair. "So Brett won't feel lonely!" She explained while receiving looks of estrangement from her family.

"_She so nice, I knew she would be my friend! How nice, She moved so I won't be alone!_" Brittany thought as she ate.

"I booked with the priest at 16:00, who are going to church first will be me, Brett, _mami_, Pilar and you girls." Maribel told everyone.

"Then I, Jorge and Santana will go together." Alma arranged with her daughter-in-law.

"Soon we'll return, the party is going to happen here!" Soledad spoke to Brittany, who knew nothing of what was going to happen in her own wedding.

After eating, Jorge took the blonde to see some of his property.

_ 15:00 - Guest Room_

Brittany was ready, she had already showered and dressed her brother's suit and was just waiting someone to tell her it was time to go. She was very nervous and walked from one side to the other into the room.

"Brett, _mami _said it's time!" She heard Rosario's voice.

She came down and waited with the others, Maribel still wanted to talk to her girl before the wedding.

1_5:00 – Santana's Room_

When Maribel entered the room, her daughter was in the bath, washing up.

"_Hola, mi amor_, I came here to say goodbye, after all the next time we meet you will be getting married."

"_Mami_, there is any chance I will not get married?" Santana questioned.

"_Mi hija_, stop it, you met him and saw that he is good and beautiful too!" Maribel said handing the towel to a Santana who was coming out of the tub. After her daughter curled up on the towel, she hugged her. "You will be very happy with him as I am with your father, however you need to be less harsh and let he be part of your life. If you do, I'm sure you get along very well! "

"I'll try, but I don't promise anything." The teen told her mother.

Maribel got out of the hug and looked at her daughter. "You're already so beautiful and you aren't even ready yet, I'm very proud of you, Tana. I know you're scared, I want you to know that _mami_ will always be here for everything you need. _Te amo_, _mi bebé_!" Promised the woman, her eyes filled with tears.

"I won't forget it, love you too, _mami_!" Santana replied, also wanting to cry.

The woman gave one last hug and a kiss on her daughter and then opened the door letting her mother-in-law in, to help Santana to get ready. Alma helped Santana to enter the dress and did her hair.

Seeing her granddaughter ready, made she want to cry, which was unusual for her. Then she opened the door and Jorge walked in.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she, Jorge?" She questioned her son.

"She's beautiful, _madre_!" Announced Jorge, taking Santana's hands in his. "I trust you, Tana, do not let me down."

"I won't, _papi_!" She told her father, while being held by him and her grandmother.

"Come on, Brett must be worried because of your delay." Jorge told them.

_16:00 - Church_

Brittany was nervous because Santana was late, but with Maribel and Soledad calm, she knew there was nothing to worry about. When she least expected it, the music started playing, the guests rose and Jorge and Santana entered the church.

The brunette was even more beautiful than the previous day, she wore a long white dress with lace sleeves, in her ears were diamond earrings, and her necklace was also made of the same stone. Her hair was tied and covered by a veil that reached the middle of her back, in her head was diamond and emerald crown, in her hands a bouquet of light pink roses. Brittany knew that Santana was wearing Susan's engagement ring, which she had given Maribel in the morning, so she would give her daughter.

While being driven by her father, Santana watched her groom, he was dressed in a simple but extremely elegant black suit and a blue tie, which emphasized his eyes. From the corner of her eye, she saw her mother and grandmothers crying.

It seemed like an eternity had passed when, finally, Jorgee kissed her forehead, told Brittany 'take care of her' and gave her hand to her fiancee. The care and affection, that the blonde had to hold her hand, almost made her cry. Together the two knelt in front of the priest.

The two did not hear what the priest spoke, because were too entertained with feelings that their hands still attached, gave. Soon the priest asked the couple.

"Brett Thomas Pierce you take Santana Diabla Lopez as your wife, to love her and honor her in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do!" Answered the blonde with conviction.

"And you, Santana Diabla Lopez, take Brett Thomas Pierce as your husband, to love him and honor him in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked the brunette.

"I do!" She replied.

Brittany picked up her parents' wedding ring and put it in Santana's finger, followed by her bride, who did the same to her.

"With this, I now pronounce you husband and wife. The groom may kiss the bride!" The man announced.

Brittany turned, looking at Santana, approaching her, she was still, not moving a muscle. Only when she felt the blonde's breath on her lips, she woke up, ending the space between them. Their lips touched in a long kiss, where the blonde hugged her wife. After that they left the church together, entering the carriage to return home.

_ Hours later – Lopez's House_

The blonde had been introduced to all the guests and had already eaten, when Maribel announced that it was time for the couple's first dance, promptly Rachel Hudson, Finn's pregnant wife, offered to sing.

"It had to be that dwarf, wanting to be the center of attention at my wedding!" Brittany heard Santana grumble, although she had allowed Rachel.

The music started, the blonde took one hand in hers while the other was on her waist, the brunette put her other hand on the blonde's neck. Soon Rachel's voice was heard.

_I know it's late  
I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
Still here we are  
Both of us lonely_

_Longing for shelter from all that we see  
Why should we worry?  
No one will care, girl  
Look at the stars now, so far away_

She looked at the Spanish girl, which seemed to be looking everywhere, but her eyes. It was great to feel her body so close to her, she was so delighted that she wasn't hearing what Rachel sang.

_We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay?_

_Deep in my soul  
I've been so lonely  
All of my hopes fading away  
I've longed for love  
Like everyone else does  
I know I'll keep searching after today_

_So there it is, girl  
We've got it all now  
And here we are, babe  
What do you say?_

_We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?_

Santana tried not to look into the eyes of her husband, but after some time she couldn't do it anymore and ended up staring at him. Their eyes locked and that's how they stayed until the music stopped.

_I know it's late and I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
Still here we are  
Both of us lonely , both of us lonely_

_We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow?  
Let's make it last  
Let's find a way  
Turn out the light, come take my hand now  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?_

When silence returned, the two broke eye contact and separate, being applauded by all guests.

_ Hours later - Santana's Room_

Santana was lying in bed, dressed in a white nightgown, her nervousness was such that she seemed to merge with the headboard and her pillow.

Brittany enters the room, also in her nightclothes, when she looked at the brunette, she was surprised. The blonde expected everything whe they were alone, but see her curled up in bed with a frightened look.

"Santana ..." She started to speak, but then stopped when he saw her shrink further at the sound of her voice, with that she had an idea.

"We don't need to do that today, if you don'twant." She said, both of them would benefit because she would gain another day without being discovered and Santana would not do something she didn't wanted to do.

"But my father will be furious when he finds that we did nothing." Argued the brunette.

"Do not worry, tomorrow I will soil your sheets with wine." Brittany explained, referring to the red wine, that was at the small table, which was supposed for them to drink.

"If so it's okay." Santana spoke, giving the blonde a project of embarrassed smile.

"Good night, Santana." Said the blonde, heading to the couch, where she lay. She was happy to have helped the brunette.

"Good night." She hears the voice of the wife answering.

Minutes later, when she is almost falling asleep, she hears Santana talking again.

"Brett, you can come here to sleep, this bed is also yours." The Spanish had been sorry for her husband, he had helped and still had to sleep on the couch, when his bed was in the same room.

Brittany was surprised by the proposal, but got up and went to the bed, going down the same sheets that covered the other. Santana was almost asleep when he felt the blonde move behind her and felt an arm being placed around her waist and a body being glued to her, blushing at feeling volume on your ass. She could have walked away, but the embrace of Brett was too good for her to do it. The other day, Brittany would thank the heavens for not having taken from inside her trousers, the cloth used to make volume, without that Santana would have felt the lack of something between her legs.

* * *

**Translation:**

**buenos días = good morning**

**hola = hi**

**querido = honey**

**te amo = i love you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I know I should have updated soon, but I was dealing with some personal issues. I hope you enjoy it!**

**SL - I know what Diabla means! Ryan was the one who said Santana's middle name was it. i changed the thing about the wine, you'll see it.**

* * *

Chapter 4

4. The ball

It was late at night, Santana was lying on her bed, waiting Brittany's embrace to get to sleep. They had been married for eleven days, even with this short time the brunette had become accustomed to feel the blonde's arms around her before bedtime. Although she enjoyed the involuntary gesture of the other, the next morning she acted as if nothing had happened, just as when they awoke in the same bed for the first time.

_Ten days before_

_ Santana woke up, but kept her eyes closed, she lay enjoying the remains of what was the best night sleep of her life. The brunette felt quite comfortable, when she realized that the her husband's were providing good feelings, she arose quickly, waking Brittany._

_ "Santana, are you okay?" Asked the blonde worried and embarrassed, noticing that she had grabbed her wife while she slept._

_ "Everything is fine, I was just ... I had a sore back, that's all!"The brunette replied, mentally thanking the color of her skin, which doesn't let be noticeable when she blushes._

_ Soon after, the Spanish turned to change her clothes. Meanwhile Brittany thought about what to do, she had noticed that if she sheet with wine, the smell of alcohol would be noticeable._

_ Santana was struggling to get dress herself, she didn't want to call the maids and much less her husband to help her. Returning to the room she was startled to see the blonde with a bloody knife._

_ "Your father would smell the wine, so I cut my leg." Explained Brittany, after seen the expression that her wife had on her face. "The cut was small, I just wanted to bleed a little." She added pointing the sheet with some drops of blood._

_ The brunette did not know what to say, her husband had been injured deliberately to protect it. At that moment she knew she needed to be careful, because if Brett continued to act this way she would end up falling for him. Instead of thanking him, or hug, or kiss him, she simply said, "Get dressed, everyone should be waiting for us to eat." After she left the room._

Santana was right, every day became more difficult to pretend that she hated Brett. During the eleven days they touched unintentionally, sending waves of electricity to both and stared while the other was not seeing numerous times. The kindness with which her husband treated her was surprising, in their second night together he said that they would only have intimacy when she was ready. That was what she was thinking when she finally felt a pair of strong arms gripping her waist, making her feel safe and soon fell asleep.

The brunette woke up and immediately got out of bed, Brett was still asleep. She changed her clothes and left to eat breakfast, everyone had already eaten, so she was drinking coffee on the porch alone. She had eaten a bit when Brett went on the terrace, sitting in a chair beside her and began to eat.

"Are you excited to go to the ball tonight?" The blonde asked wanting to break the silence, she was trying to approach her wife. Brittany had always been good at reading people and what she saw in the Santana said that the brunette was not bad, just acted grossly so others would not see her true feelings.

"No, I'm used to go to that kind of party." The ball that was referred had been idealized by Jorge, who wanted to introduce his son-in-law to everyone, especially to his friends who had not gone to the wedding because they live far, not having time to arrive on time.

"I am also accustomed to parties, my mother loves balls. She is a very sociable woman, she likes having friends and family around, I think it's because she came from a large family, she wouldn't get used to living surrounded by a few people. "Brittany said with a dreamy expression as she remembered Susan.

"Is your family large, I mean you have many siblings?" Santana always ignored the blonde when she tried to make conversation, but she had never heard her husband speaking about his family, which made her curious.

"I have three sisters, Suzanne is nine years old, she is the face of my father, we say that she is the female version of him, Rianne and Sarah are twins, they are seven years old and are very similar to me." The blonde was happy to be able to talk to someone about her family and also because this was the first time that Santana showed interest in something said by her.

"And you, who you look alike?" Asked the brunette, smiling at the thought of small children who looked like husband.

"I'm just like my mother in appearance and also in personality, but my eyes are my father's." When talking so, Brittany made the Spanish look deep into her eyes, and the two stared into the eyes of another for a long time.

"I have to see if my mom needs help with preparations for the party!" Santana says, getting up hastily when she realized she had been staring Brett shamelessly. The blonde chuckled at her attitude, noticing she was right about her wife not being bad.

Brittany was dressing her suit while Santana dressed in the bathroom being helped by Marley. The brunette left the bathroom being followed by the maid, who left, and sat down in front of the mirror, putting her Ruby earrings that matched her also red dress.

"Uhmm, Santana?"

"Yes?" She replied, turning to her husband and showing him that her guard was not as down as in the morning.

"You can help me put the tie? If you know how to, of course. On our wedding day your mother helped me and at home my mother used to put it to me. " "_Great, now she'll think I'm stupid for not knowing how to put a tie. At least it's better than if she thinks it's suspicious that I do not know how to do it alone!_"

Without speaking the Spanish approached Brittany, taking the tie and placing it around the blonde's neck. Alma had taught saying it was important to know how to take care of her husband. As Santana did not have much practice it took a while to get it right, meanwhile the blonde stared at her, taking the opportunity to look closely at her wife.

Upon finishing the task, the brunette looked at the blonde and when she noticed she was staring, she did the same. When the Dutch thought about been even closer to the other, someone knocked the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pierce are you ready? Mrs. Lopez said it's time to go downstairs!" They heard Unique speak.

"We're coming, thank you for calling us!" Brittany said, offering the arm to her wife, who accepted it because, knew that if they came in front of the guests separated her father would kill her. "_Mierda, I have to be close to him, as if that was not enough to have made __that ridiculous scene, thankfully Unique arrived before I did something stupid_!" Santana thought.

The girls came down and spent some time greeting the guests at the party. At dinner time, the blonde sat between her wife and Noah Puckerman, who she had just met, he couldn't go to their wedding because he was on a business trip.

"Can you pass me the meat, please?" Asked the Dutch, hoping someone would give her the dish, so she would serve herself.

Santana did not think to help her when she saw Pilar taking the plate. "How much do you want, _querido_? I can put as much as you want. "She saw her aunt tell her husband.

With that the brunette took the plate from the hands of the other. "You can let me put it, aunt! I know you are a spinster unoccupied, but don't need to worry, I take care of my husband!" And turned to the blonde. "How much do you want?" Brittany said nothing, she was surprised by the attack of jealousy of her wife, whom had always tried to hide feelings from her. "Aren't you going to answer? You want to do, is that it?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Mrs. Pierce, Brett's just a little stunned at your reaction. Santana, be glad you are already married, if not you would make him give up the wedding!" Noah joked, breaking the tension that had been built, for the relief of the Dutch.

They had eaten with no more unexpected things and went to the dance hall. The thought of dancing with the brunette made Brittany smile, she loved dancing with anyone, but doing it with Santana was much better, the brunette was thewho blonde loved to dance the most, even though the two had only done once.

"S., let's sing! I'm sure Brett never heard you sing!" Quinn called the Spanish, frustrating the blonde's plans. Santana rolled her eyes, but followed her friend toward the musicians to choose music they would sing.

Brittany saw Kurt Hummel on the other side of the room and decided to go talk to him, but along the way was stopped by Pilar. "Can I have this danece, gentleman?" She accepted, since she didn't want to make the other feel sad. The two went to the center of the room and the music started playing.

_Watching every motion_

_ In my foolish lover's game_

_ On this endless ocean_

_ Finally lovers know no shame_

Quinn sang and Brittany even thought her voice was beautiful.

_Turning and returning_

_ To some secret place inside_

_ Watching in slow motion_

_ As you turn around and say_

Santana began singing and the blonde was surprised, the brunette had the most beautiful voice in the world! She turned and stared her wife singing. Realizing that her partner's attention was focused on her niece, Pilar tried to get closer to her.

_Take my breath away_

_ Take my breath away_

_ Watching I keep waiting_

_ Still anticipating love_

_ Never hesitating_

_ To become the fated ones_

_ Turning and returning_

_ To some secret place to hide_

_ Watching in slow motion_

_ As you turn to me and say_

_ My love_

The Dutch was in a trance, not seeeing how close Pilar was, she could only notice her, who was looking directly at her. Even though the blonde had not noticed, Santana did and now she was looking angrily at them.

_Take my breath away_

_ Through the hourglass I saw you_

_ In time you slipped away_

_ When the mirror crashed I called you_

_ And turned to hear you say_

_ If only for today_

_ I am unafraid_

_ Take my breath away_

_ Take my breath away_

_ Watching every motion_

_ In this foolish lover's game_

_ Haunted by the notion_

_ Somewhere there's a love in flames_

_ Turning and returning_

_ To some secret place inside_

_ Watching in slow motion_

_ As you turn my way and say_

_ Take my breath away_

_ My love_

When the song ended, the blonde released Pilar, going to praise her wife.

"Loved the music, Santana! You sing very well!"

"I'm sure you liked dancing more and that old maid dance much better than I sing!" Said the brunette with fury, leaving her husband, she spoke so fast that the other hardly understood what she said.

Without knowing why her wife was angry, the blonde followed her until Santana got into Jorge's office, pounding the door. The Dutch was a little scared, but she opened the door and went in and found her sitting on the couch.

"Why don't you go back there and dance all the other songs with her?"

"So the problem is I danced with someone else?" She was still a little frightened, but got to laugh when she realized the brunette was jealous. "You know the day of our wedding I danced with your mother, grandmothers and sisters, right?" Santana knew, she had been watching her husband dance from afar and thought it was very cute when he danced with Anita.

"But they are not as the prehistoric, who is hitting on you!"

"Santana, your aunt is not hitting on me! She's just trying to be nice to me, something that you don't do!" Brittany tried to control the tone of her voice, as if speaking too loud it would be more feminine and also because she didn't like to yell at people.

With that the brunette stood approaching her. "If so, if she's so much better than me, why don't you be with her?"

"I'm married to you!" The blonde answered still fearing the woman's reaction.

"Just because you're married to me, right? Otherwise you'd have done everything with her! I thought it was just her, but you also want it instead would have pulled away when she was just stuck on you!" The shortest girl shouted.

"You know very well that I prefer you! I didn't push her away because I did not realize!"

"You did not notice? How could you not? She was hanging on your neck, I think even the guests saw!" For her the blonde was lying, which made her even more furious.

"I did not realize, Santana, because I was too busy looking at my wife, I was so concentrated that I could only see you and forgot everyone around me."

Brittany's confession disconcerted Santana, but not calmed her, she had witnessed some scenes of Pilar and her husband, but had never reacted, knowing that people would say that she was just jealous. "That dinosaur is always trying to seduce you and you never do anything! You are married, but not dead! You know what? You can be with her, I'm with you because I was forced, it's not like I have any feelings for you!"

The blonde was hurt to hear this, but knew that the brunette hadn't mean it, it was not true, she knew how to read people, she could not be mistaken thinking that the brunette felt something for her.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous!"

"Of course not, I'm talking about that because I won't be demoralized by all, as people will be talking about how in less than a month I am already being cheated on, in my own house and by my aunt!" The brunette did not want to show that her husband was right and that she died of jealousy if anyone came near him.

"Stop worrying about what others think, worry about you, what you think, how to show what you really feel instead of pretending to be cold!" Brittany thought it was strange to talk about this stuff with her wife, they almost never talked and now were discussing their relationship.

"As if didn't care about what others say, the man who isn't with the grumpy just because is married!"

"You know it isn't like that! I know it's too early to tell, but I like you. And I know you all think you're a bad person, but you're not. I see in your eyes that you only act like that." The blonde said grabbing one of Santana's hand and intertwining with hers. The brunette rolled her eyes and Brittany realized she wanted to cry. "I never do things to you out of duty, I do because I care about you. I know we got married out of obligation, but I promise I won't be with you just because of it. I wish you'd lower your guard, Santana, I wanna get close to you, we will spend the rest of our lives together, it will be horrible if we aren't friends." Santana could not help it and started to cry, she knew that her husband was right and saw he was being honest with her.

The blonde wiped her tears with the hand that wasn't holding hers, it gave her the courage to speak. "I will be nicer to you." She promised, Brittany thought being nice was something that you should be with anyone, regardless if you were to divide the rest of your life with them or not. Even so the blonde knew that coming from her wife it was already a great progress, so offered her a smile.

"We didn't start well as we were forced to get married, but can be sure that I already have feelings for you. Santana, I'm yours, proudly so."

After hearing that Santana could not stand more and threw herself into the arms of the blonde, placing her hands on her neck and glues their lips. Although Brittany has been surprised by the attitude of her wife, she kissed back and put her hands on the brunette's waist, bringing her closer. Before long the shortest girl felt the other's tong asking for passage and she gave gladly.

They were kissing for a while, it was as if there were nothing else in the world, they only existed for the other. They parted and Santana looked away embarrassed, Brittany found this a really sweet gesture and kissed the cheek of her wife.

They released from each other. "I think we better get back, they must be wondering where we are." The brunette said still looking away because of her embarrassment.

"You're right." Brittany agreed, offering her arm to the other, who accepted it.

When they returned, the guests requested they danced together, which was promptly done. As they did the brunette tried not to look at her husband, but was aware that he was staring at her sporadically, it made her even more nervous, she was hot just because Brittany's hands were in her.

Throughout the rest of the ball they didn't exchange a single word, leaving the blonde worried, thinking that Santana had given up giving her a chance. She was in bed, waiting for her wife also lie to blow the candles out.

The brunette came and lay down. "Good night, Brett." She said with a small smile at her husband.

"Good night, Santana." The Dutch responded.

Brittany was ready to give her back to the brunette when she felt her move, Santana was tired of waiting for the blonde fall asleep and unconsciously hug her, so she embraced the other. Brittany was very happy with the gesture of her wife, although she knew the Spanish liked her night hugs because she had never complained about them. The blonde gets her hands by the other's waist and soon they fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thank you! A few things:**

**1. There is going to be a sex scene btween a man and a woman, I wanna know if you guys want it to real scene or just something that is mentioned. ****In may opnion the scene would be more "shocking", cause more "emotions", but as a lesbian it isn't my favorite thing to write, if you don't want it I won't need to "work hard" to write it.** Don't worry there is going to be sex scenes btween Brittany and Santana. And I dont'n have anything against heterossexual sex, I even read A LOT of hetero sex scenes, when I was trying to convince myself I was stright.

**2. Heather is going to have a girl! How cute is this?!**

**3. Still waiting for HeYa photos at the baby shower!**

* * *

Chapter 5

5. The fall

"The best party was that birthday of Satan." Stated Kurt, he, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Finn, Brittany and Santana were sitting in the Hudson's living room, after they had eaten dinner there. Brittany watched the others argue about their best moments together.

"The one Noah and Finn got drunk and convinced him to open his cellar?" Quinn said remembering that night.

"This one! You were very funny drunk!" Kurt replied.

"The best part of the party was when I sang _Here's to us_, everyone stood up to applaud me!" Exclaimed Rachel.

"Just because everyone was already standing, they were dancing!" Santana replied, she liked Rachel, but could not bear to hear the brunette praising herself.

Realizing that his wife would give an answer, Finn decided to speak. "My favorite is our wedding!"

"This doesn't count! I was in bed because Beth had just been born!" Complained Quinn still resentful, Noah had not let her go because she still needed to rest.

"It is a shame Quinnie, you missed one of my most exciting performances when I sang _How deep is your love_ for my Finn!"

This time Brittany noticing her wife would make a mischievous remark, put her hand on her leg and squeezed lightly, earning a small smile from the brunette. The relationship of the two had improved, they have talked and touched each other more frequently, although they had not kissed again.

"The best was Bret's introducing party! The face Santana made because she was jealous of you was hilarious! "Noah said, directing to the Dutch.

"It was not that good, no one let me sing!" Rachel said, she was at the end of the pregnancy, she could no longer leave the house, that day she had gone, but had to leave early to compensate.

"No, Noah! The best is the one you punched Joel, no, Joe, just because he asked to dance with Quinn!" Santana replied embarrassed that someone had noticed his jealous rage.

"Which one was it?" Finn said.

"Your mother's engagement dinner, sweetie! Have you forgotten?! I presented them by singing _To love you more_ for them!" Exclaimed Rachel. "She was so excited!"

"Be grateful someone married you, dwarf, because unlike, with such a wonderful voice and amazing performances you'd work on stage!" Santana spoke ironically. "A stage of those houses where men go to have fun!" She added.

The brunette's remark made the pregnant woman very angry. "If I worked in a brothel, I'd be a singer, while the only job you could be doing is dances promiscuously!"

After hearing Rachel's insult Santana leaves the room. All are silent for some time and Brittany decides to go look for her wife. "Excuse me, I will see how she is." She warns everyone.

The blonde finds her wife sitting on the front steps of the house. "Hey, are you okay?" She asks, without seeing the brunette's face. Santana can not say a thing and, when she lifts her face, Brittany realizes she is crying heavily. "Maybe you can try rocking back and forth. People do that theater plays! "Brittany said, sitting up, putting her hand on her wife's back and rubbing it.

The Spanish tries again to say something and fails, being hugged by her husband. "It's okay, honey. You know she does not believe in what she said!" The blonde knew Santana wasn't crying just because of the Rachel's words, several times the brunette insulted people until they got tired and decided to say something really offensive to her, making her sad. Brittany thought that the accumulation of all these offenses, plus the fight she had had with her aunt earlier and what was said by Rachel were what had caused the crying, maybe she was feeling emotionally exhausted.

The Dutch continued holding the other in her arms, even when she stopped crying. "Thank you, Brett!" Santana finally spoke, giving her husband a small, embarrassed smile.

"You're welcome! I bet you don't want to go back there, huh?" She says, smiling back to her wife, who responds nodding. "Stay here, I'll tell them that we are going home."

Brittany enters the room and tells everyone. "Santana is not feeling well, we're going home." Everyone knew it was a lie, but nobody complained.

"You can sleep here if you want, this house has enough rooms." Offered Rachel, she felt guilty for the Spanish's reaction.

"Thank you, but I think she will rest better at home!" The blonde answered and said goodbye to everyone, returning to where her wife was. "It's all set, let's go?!" She tells her wife, offering a hand to help her stand up. She thought Santana would let her hand go, what only happened when they got home.

Later, Brittany was lying with Santana in her arms, when she feels her wife tensing her body, as if she was nervous about something. When she least expected it, the brunette gets out of her arms, sits on the bed and gives her a peck on the lips. "Thanks for everything!" She says and returns to her place in her husband's arms.

Brittany smiles because of her wife's attitude, it seemed like they were really getting along. Instantly she fell sad, because she knows she can't hide her secret for long and fears the brunette's reaction. She knows she can be arrested, or worse, killed if Santana told other people, but what scared her the most was the possibility of never talking to the Spanish again, to be without her.

It was ten o'clock in the morning, the Dutch stood on the balcony of her room, watching the scenery of _Tierra Lopez II_. She had been there for some time, thinking about going to the city to send a letter to her mother. It had been almost five months since she left home, she knew Susan would be worried without news of her daughter.

She opens the door and silently parts the curtains, entering. When the blonde looks into the room, she does not believe her luck. The bathtub, which was always there, was full and inside Santana stood, drying her body with a white towel, she had not noticed that her husband was on the porch, much less that she was now observed.

Brittany knew she should go back to the balcony and stay there until her wife left the room, but she could not move, Santana's body was wonderful! The brunette had a straight belly, her breasts were huge, her legs were firm, but was looking at what was in their middle that left her blushing. The blonde was feeling a warmth, a strange feeling in her belly which looked like the one she had while kissing the brunette, but it was ten thousand times greater! She felt her sex get wet much more than it had been ever before and her breath panting slightly.

Realizing that her wife would come out of the tub, she closed the curtain and doors, hiding on the balcony, where she remained until the brunette left, which, to her relief, did not take long.

It was starting to get dark and it was even darker because of dark gray clouds, indicating the coming of rain, so Brittany hurried her horse. The blonde had sent a letter to her mother and now was returning home. A thin rain began to fall.

Meanwhile Santana was at home, worried about Brett._ "He wasn't inspecting the plantation, because when he goes, he is back before it's dark. He is not working in the office, because I was there with papi. He's not in our room, I wonder if something bad happened_?" When he looked in the window and saw the sky it became even more worried, very soon would drop a heavy rain.

When Marley put the plates on the table she decided to ask about her husband. "Have you seen Brett?"

"No ma'am, he went out before lunch and so far has not returned!" Said the maid, surprised at the other's concern.

Brittany had already ridden a lot and was closer to home, the rain was getting stronger and had no sign of ending, so she made her horse run even more faster.

Now Santana was sitting in the room, shaking her leg nervously, because her husband had vanished. The rain was falling heavily on the outside of the house. "Unique" she shouted, calling the maid.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"If my husband doesn't get in an hour, somebody will go out to search for him!" Ordered the brunette.

"Yes, ma'am!"

The brunette thought only of how she could have so much bad luck, she was finally beginning to admit to herself that she liked Brett, had even thought to tell him she was ready to do the thing, after all that would happen one day, her father wanted grandchildren. But it was not the only reason why she would do the thing with him, the Spanish never told anyone, not even herself, but she felt attracted to him. There were nights that Santana couldn't fall asleep, only thinking about , his tall and slender figure, his eyes, his thin mouth and how she wants to kiss it again, his blonde hair, which seemed to be soft and how she wants to run her hands through it on your hands, his arms, they were thin, but also strong. She could not even think about the idea of having something bad happened to him, not only because her father would get another husband, but also because she couldn't imagine being married to anyone else.

She was getting closer, there wasn't much to get there, when she suddenly saw a flash, lightning that fell to the left side of the road, followed by a deafening sound, thunder.

Seeing the lightning startled the blonde's horse, leaving him standing only in his two back legs, lifting the front ones. With the unexpected move, she fell of the horse, hitting her head on the ground

Santana looked at the clock one hour and one minute had passed, so she goes into the kitchen and she calls the men.

"Half goes toward the city and the others go to the Hummel's house!" She orders her employees.

A group of men had been riding for twenty minutes, when Sebastian Smith sees a body lying on the left side of the road. He leaves the horse and runs to the person, turning them, he confirms that it's Mr. Pierce.

"Is it he?" One of the men asks.

"Yes and he's unconscious!"

"We'd better take him back!"

The brunette could not stand waiting, when the door opens and enters Sebastian Smith with her husband in his arms.

"_¡Dios mío_!What happened?" Questioned Maribel scared.

"We found him on the ground!" Answered the employee.

"Take him to the bedroom!" Ordered Jorge.

"Will he be okay?" Questioned Rosario.

"He died! Brett died! " Cried Anita.

"No, Anita! He'll be fine!" Soledad tried to calm her, picking her up. "Don't say it, your sister is already very nervous." She said softly, so only the girl would hear.

Sebastian begins to take the body to the room and all the Lopez follow him. Maribel and Santana are fast and take the blanket off the bed, so the employee could put Brett in.

Jorge approaches. "He is breathing and his pulse is strong!" Says Jorge.

"There is no bleeding, but he may have broken a bone!" Alma speaks.

Pilar approaches and puts her hands on the first button of Brett's blouse. Santana pushes her hard. "What are you doing?" She questions aggressively.

"Someone has to examine your hubby. Do not you think, dear?" She answers.

"You can leave, I already said I can take care of my husband! Now get out of here!" Looking at the others. "You can go now!"

The family goes out and Maribel stays. "Are you sure, _mi amor_?" She questions her daughter.

"You can go, _mami_, if he broke something I'll call _papi_." Santana promises, making Maribel also go.

The Spanish turns to the bed and looks at her husband. "_And now?! I'll have to take his clothes off him and see him naked! At least the dinosaur won't touch him!_" She approaches the bed and touches her husband's shirt. "_Come on, Santana! One day you would see him naked, does it matter if it is going to happen now_?" With that she opened the first button of his blouse, and, still hesitantly, opens all others.

When she finishes opening the buttons, Santana realizes that her husband's chest area was wrapped by a white band. "_Why is he bandaged? Was he hurt before_?" She carefully leads Brett's arms through the sleeves of the shirt, then takes the piece of clothing underneath him, examining his arms and seeing nothing was broken or twisted in them, even if there were some bruises, probably by the impact that he suffered when he fell. She looks at the piece of belly uncovered by the band and thinks it's odd, because it seemed to be a bit feminine, looking further up she realizes that her husband had a small waist.

The brunette starts to unfold the bandage, wondering about what was underneath it. When she takes the last piece of fabric, it scares her, in Brett's chest were two boobs, not as big as hers, but definitely boobs.

Driven by curiosity and totally forgetting the embarrassment she was feeling, Santana returns her gaze to her husband's pants and decides to take them. The Spanish focuses on removing them, untying the string and opening the two buttons. With difficulty she takes the pants underneath his ass and is surprised to see that between his legs was a cloth, which was large enough to make volume.

Even more intrigued by the cloth than she was by the band, she takes it off the middle Brett's legs. When she looks at the middle of his legs without the cloth, she couldn't believe, there was a vagina between them! "Brett", her "husband" was a woman!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys, love you all!

R.I.P Cory

* * *

Chapter 6

6. The truth

Brittany moaned, her whole body was aching, her head throbbed, it seemed that something was holding her left arm, she could not move it. She didn't know why she was in that state. She opened her eyes slowly, the sun was shinning brightly, which indicated that it was still morning. She shifted, trying to find a better position and began to think about what had happened the day before. The blonde remembered having gone to the city and seeing Kurt there, who invited to drink at an inn, she didn't remember having accepted the invitation, but should have been this, she must have drunk too much, she couldn't remember anything, and in her state, she should have fallen, explaining the pain in her body. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door being opened by Santana.

The brunette was carrying in her hands a tray full of food. Seeing the blonde awake, Santana opens a large smile, which Brittany didn't think it matched her eyes filled with a mixture of worry, anger and hurt. She approached the bed and put the tray on top of her place on the bed and sits beside her.

"How are you, _husband_?" She questions while passing the blonde one homemade bread.

"I'm fine, a little sore, but I'll survive." The Dutch wanted to complete asking what had happened, but the anger she saw in her wife's eyes stopped her.

"Of course you will survive, my _husband_ is a strong _man_!" Brittany thought the answer was at least strange, but doesn't say anything, she was happy, seeing her wife concern.

"You didn't catch a cold, despite being wet because of that rain yesterday!" She looked at the blonde as if expecting something from her. Now Brittany remembered having ridden in the rain, but nothing else.

Santana runs her hand to her forehead. "Definitely not a fever, _Brett_! This is good!" The blonde replied with a small smile, she became increasingly suspicious of the brunette 's behavior, who had called her name (her brother's name) in a different way, as if to she wanted to emphasize it.

"Would you like more bread, _Mrs. Pierce_?" Santana says softly, referring to the bread that the blonde had finished eating. "_I have no problem with her being strange, If she treats me with all this care ... Wait! She called me ma'am?! I may have been confused or she was confused._" Brittany thinks.

"What did you say, Santana?" She says trying to hide her nervousness.

"I asked if _Mrs. Pierce_ would like more bread, or bread that would make this your beautiful woman's body fat, _Mrs. Pierce_, if you really are a Pierce?" The brunette speaks with anger and rises from bed.

"I'm a Pierce!" Brittany says, using for the first time since she left home her normal voice, rather than the deep voice she pretended to have. She wanted to deny the wife, but she could not, she knew an hour to find out anyway. "How did you know?"

"Yesterday you left to I do not know where, the night came, it started raining heavily and you didn't come back, so I sent some employees to look for you! They found unconscious on the ground of the road!" Now that Santana spoke, Brittany remembered her horse if frightened by lightning and knocking her to the ground. "They brought you to bed, I had to see if you had any injuries, so I removed your clothes and imagine the unpleasant surprise I had!" The brunette said with fury.

"Calm down, Santana, I can explain!" In another occasion she would even be embarrassed by a woman as beautiful as the brunette seeing her without clothes.

"Explain, explain what?! That you are a dirty liar, an impostor? "

"Don't talk about me like that, you don't know me, I have a reason to have lied!" The blonde replied trying to hold back the tears and control her voice, no one could hear their argument.

"Of course I don't know you, the most basic thing I knew about you - that you were man-is a lie, Brett, or whatever what is your name" The brunette seemed distraught, gesturing as she spoke.

"My name is Brittany Pierce and I-" Brittany starts to speak, but is cut off by Santana.

"I don't care about who you are, criminal! What you did can get you in jail or even death penalty, you know?!"

"I know, but-" The blonde again tries to explain.

"Shut up!" Santana yells for the first time, but soon begins to speak low. "My father entrusted you the family business, my mother treats you as if you were her daughter, I was starting to like you!" The brunette now cried. "My God, you kissed me! I also could be sentenced to death because of this! What a shame, I slept hugging a woman, danced with her, kissed her, and even thought about being intimate with her! What a sin!"

Brittany also wept violently. "Forgive me, please forgive me, Santana!" If she wasn't sore, she would have been on her knees. Santana just shook her head in denial. "Please, let me explain!" She implored.

"Don't matter! I don't wanna hear you!"

"What do you want then?! I will do everything you want!" Says the blonde.

"The only thing I want from you, Brittany, is distance!" Santana speaks coldly and lives the room, slamming the door shut, leaving the Dutch desolated on the bed.

_ Later_

Brittany woke up when the door was opened again, this time by Maribel, the blonde had cried herself to sleep.

"Hi, Brett. Can I come in?" The blonde almost cringed at being called Brett.

"Yes, you can!"

With permission Maribel enters the room, followed by Marley and Unique, carrying trays of food. "Are you better?" The woman asked her, pulling the chair that sat in front of the dresser and put next to the bed to sit.

"I'm all right." The blonde tried to smile.

"I came to have lunch with you, so you won't be alone!" Brittany felt even more guilty, seeing that Maribel really treated her like a daughter. "You're not looking very good."

"I'm still a little sore, that's all."

"Santana said your arm is a little sore, but you have no serious injuries." Her mother-in-law spoke while she ate.

"Yeah, she bandaged my arm, I'm glad it's the left one!" The Dutch says thinking about her arm covered in a cloth from shoulder to wrist.

"She told me that soon she'll remove it, it's there because you can't move it too much." Explains the older woman to the blonde's relief, she did not know why she was with her arm immobilized, in the morning Santana left without saying a thing about it. "You had an argument?" Maribel asked in a way that seemed she was stating rather than questioning.

"What?" Answered the blonde, afraid the woman had heard them.

"Santana stormed out early, and didn't tell me where she was going. I thought it was odd, yesterday she was so worried about you, I thought she wouldn't leave your side." Brittany sighs because of the idea, she didn't want the brunette to leave her side today, she didn't want her to ever leave her side. It was also sad to realize that her wife was worried before discovering the truth, she no longer would care about Brittany. "Don't worry, you will make up, before leaving, even with all the anger, she reminded me to bring you food." Seeing the sad expression in Brittany's face, Maribel tries to reassure her.

They spend the rest of lunch talking about anything and when Maribel leaves, Brittany is back to sleep. The rest of the day passes, at dinnertime Soledad brings her food and eats with her in the room, Brittany reviews Jorge's business documents, but Santana doesn't appear.

It was bedtime, she put the papers on the little table beside the bed, blew out the candles that lit the room and pulled the covers up to her neck. The blonde closed her eyes, but couldn't sleep, not only because she had spend most of the day sleeping, but also because of the situation with her wife. After a while she gave up and opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling of the room.

Brittany knew she would be discovered, but hoped to reveal the truth to Santana, they were starting to get along, it would be much easier for the brunette accept her. Or maybe not, maybe even if she had told the things still would be bad. At that moment she felt so dirty, her father, wherever he was, he should be very ashamed of her. She wondered when she had ceased to be honest that girl whom her father knew and turned a dirty liar like Santana called her.

She hears someone coming into the room and opens her eyes, seeing Santana into the room. She watches the other woman, who moves across the room, lights several candles and then disappears, returning dressed in her nightgown. The brunette seemed much calmer.

"I think now I would like to hear what you have to say." She says quietly when she realizes Brittany is awake.

"I know there's no excuse for what I did, but I'll tell you everything!" Promises the blonde as Santana sits in the chair that had been occupied by Maribel earlier. The brunette just nods for her to continue. "Well, as I said my name is Brittany Susan Pierce, I am Thomas Pierce's daughter and Brett's sister."

"So your father sent you here instead of your brother?"

"No! My father is dead, I wrote the letter on behalf of him and sent it to your father." Says the Dutch.

"Besides pretending to be your brother, you also pretend to be your father, interesting." Speaks the brunette with an aggressive tone.

"Please, let me continue. My family was very rich, not like yours, but we had a lot of money. My father decided to join the war in Spain against the Netherlands before he only contributed with money. Without him, at home became more difficult to manage our business, Brett was very inexperienced and we still sent money. Less than a year later, we received the news that my father had died, we were almost bankrupt at the time." She stops talking to compose herself, because she was crying too much.

"Brett was very angry and decided to fight, he wanted to avenge the death of our father." Brittany continues. "Me and Mom didn't know how to manage the little money that was left, now I know how to handle the business because your father has taught me, we even stop funding the war."

"This means that Brett should be in the battle now?" Santana asks interested.

"No, he died too. It was the end when we got the news, this time Mom started selling everything we had, our furniture, paintings, china, silverware, jewelry, actually she just kept the wedding ring and the engagement ring I gave you." She says looking at Santana's hand, the movement was repeated by the brunette who felt bad to know that now possessed the most important jewels to Mrs. Pierce, as she hasn't sold them. "Anyway, there came a time when we only had our house, so Mom decided to sell it and bought a very small house in one of the poorest neighborhoods of the city. Some of the money she saved to the case of an emergency, it is with that she is now living, until the money I sent arrives there." The blonde looks at her wife and see pity in her eyes.

"The money saved was little, because in desperation, we sold the house for a very low price. I got a job as a maid. You can't imagine how difficult it was for me, I had never worked before, I didn't know how to sweep the floor, lining a bed or anything like that. They paid me little, but I had to accept, I had three little sisters and didn't want them to work, my mother had to stay at home taking care of them." She paused again to calm down. Seeing Brittany's the state, Santana wanted to hold her and comfort her, but she didn't, she was still very angry with her and besides, she was a woman.

"The situation was very difficult, you know?! I even thought about prostitution, but knew that it'd tarnish the family's honor, it would end the chance for me and my sisters get married someday." Santana grimaced to thinking about the blonde selling her body, if there was a feature in Brittany she had enjoyed was the innocence the blonde's. "There weren't many who wanted to marry me, those who proposed were as poor as we were, getting married I wouldn't support my family which would only worsen the situation so I didn't." The brunette's stomach was spinning at the thought of someone touching blonde, which made her even angrier.

"Our correspondence arrived in the old house, so once in a while I would go there to see if anything had come." The blonde stopped and thought about the day she made the decision, which had changed her life. "I took the letters and saw that there was one posted by Jorge Lopez, I was very curious and I opened in the street. I remembered my father talking about the agreement he had made with yours and at that moment I had the idea of me pretending to be Brett." Santana was getting more nervous, now the blonde told a part of the story that affected her.

"So you came here, without thinking how it would affect my life and my family?" Speaks the brunette, her moment of compassion was gone and now she let the anger take her body and mind.

"I know it's a stupid idea, but I had to do something, we needed money." The blonde starts crying more intensely, because she knew that the time had come in which Santana would stop just listening to it and would start confronting her.

"Of course it'd have something to do with money!" Santana gets up and complains. "You know, I actually believed you were a good person, but you get corrupted by money, so typical!"

"I know that my attitude was not good, but you don't know what I went through, I saw the girls starve, you do not know how it hurts!" Answers the blonde almost hysterically, making the other feel guilty for saying that, but yet she didn't retreat.

"Even so, Brittany!" It was very strange for her to call the blonde by her real name. "Obviously this wouldn't work, it was clear I'd discover!" She says looking to the other like as if she was the dumbest person on the planet.

"I know, but I didn't think about it, at the time just wanted to help them!"

"At least you could have controlled when you were near me! You kissed me!" Said the brunette in an accusatory tone.

"You kissed me too, Santana!"

"Because I didn't know you were a woman! It was not enough to be this filthy person, but you had to get dirty too! It was not enough what you did, you had to make me sin too?" At this time tears streamed down her face and she walked from one side to the other.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt!" Brittany begged for the second time that day.

"If someone finds out, we're going to be burned to death! What a shame, Santana Lopez being intimate to a woman!"

"You can't tell anyone, Santana! I'll do what you want, I'll even leave right now if you like, but I beg you: do not tell anyone!" Says the blonde desperate with the possibility of being discovered by someone else.

"I won't tell anyone, not because of you, I don't care if they burn, hang, throw pebbles at you, or whatever, but for me, because I will have my honor tarnished if they know!" Brittany froze hearing that, the brunette had never send her so much hate. The Santana's heat cringed when she said it, not only seeing the sadness on the blonde's face, but also knowing it wasn't true, she cared for her, more than she wanted and more than she should care. "I don't want you to go away! If you d that my father will arrange another husband for me! But to be clear, I'm doing this for me and not for you!"

Brittany grabs Santana's arm, she wanted to make her sit to stay calmer. "Do not touch me, you are disgusting! Never do that again! You've already infected me enough!" She a slaps away the blonde's hand and walks away from her, going to the balcony of the room.

Santana wanted to have said much more to her husband, I mean wife, but was afraid of not being able to control herself and scream, causing everyone to hear.

She was badly hurt, having been deceived by the blonde hurt a lot, but what bothered her the most at the time wasn't it, she knew she had felt something for her, a woman! And worst of all, Santana knew she still had feelings for her, even after the revelation. It had been hard not to embrace and kiss the blonde to take away her pain!

After a long time she calms down and returns to the bedroom, lying on her place on the bed and trying to stay as far away from Brittany. For the first time since their wedding day, the two slept separated, without being in each other's arms.

* * *

Don't worry, there will be no cheating here!


	7. Chapter 7

People, I need a beta. I have the next chapter written in Portuguese, but I think you all deserve a better translation. Sorry. As soon as I have one I'll post.


End file.
